Cryptographic systems can include cryptographic equipment used for the processing and transfer of secure data. For instance, data transfer systems, such as avionic data transfer systems used in aviation systems, can include cryptographic equipment used to receive and transfer secure data among various devices. Cryptographic systems typically require one or more keys to be loaded into the system to allow the cryptographic processing of data. In addition, cryptographic equipment can require the presence of a cryptographic ignition key (CIK) for user authentication.
In some cryptographic systems, a CIK is included as part of a discrete CIK device that must be interfaced with cryptographic equipment at all times during cryptographic processing of data. For instance, a cryptographic data storage system can include an inline media encryptor (IME) where the CIK device and storage media are separate components. The CIK device can be interfaced with the IME as part of an authentication process to allow cryptographic processing of data for storage on and retrieval from the storage media. In systems where the storage media are removable, such as data transfer systems used in aviation systems, both the CIK device and the removable storage media may have to be interfaced with the cryptographic system for cryptographic processing of data to occur.